Maya
Opening Credits * "Maya & Miguel" * Based on an Original Concept Created by: Deborah Forte * Executive Producer: Deborah Forte * Producer: Machi Tantillo * Supervising Director: Tony Kluck Ending Credits * Produced by: Scholastic Productions - A Division of: Scholastic Entertainment Inc. * Created for Television by: Deborah Forte, Carlos Dorta * Developed by: Deborah Forte, Beth Richman * Consulting Producer: Jonathan Greenberg * Creative Executive: Beth Richman * Directed by; Tony Kluck * Assistant Director: Andy Thom * Written by: Caterine Lieuwen * Story Editor: Madellaine Paxson * Educational Content Director: Ellen Riojas Clark, Ph.D. * Associate Content Director: Yolanda Platón * Production Managers: Michael Ulrich, Barb Nash * Post Production Supervisor: Shannon J. Fogarty * Technical Director of Post Production: Tony Tedford * Cast: ** Candi Milo - Maya, Tito, Mother ** Nika Futterman - Miguel ** Carlos Alazraqui - Paco, Ernesto, Baker ** Leslie Carrara - Alejabndro ** Jennie Elias - Andy ** Lucy Liu - Maggie ** Jerod Mixon - Theo, Construction Worker ** Lupe Ontiveros - Abuela Elena ** Beth Payne - Chrissy ** Elizabeth Peña - Rosa ** Carlos Ponce - Santiago ** Gabriel Romero - Radio Host * Original Character Designs by: Eric Roble * Development Designs by: David Concepcion, Chris Aguirre, Mucci Fassett, Carey Yost * Character Designer; David Concepcion * Storyboard Artists: Andy Thom, Tom Cornnor * Storyboard Revisionists: David Concepcion, Scott Cooper, Chris Dechert, Alisa Klayman-Grodsky, Andrei Poteryaylo * Background Supervisor: George Fort * Background Designer: Kwok "Jamison" Kwan * Prop Designer: Joe Boyle * Cleanup Artist: Irene "Lulu" Wu * Color Key Supervsior: Kelly O'Brien * Color Stylist; VJ Comando * Production Coordinator: Tom Eaton * Script and Casting Coordinator: Jill Cozza * Production Acountant: Tyrone Birkett * Storyboard Coordinator: Lisa Kim * Design Coordinator: Alexandra Andrew * Animation Timing Directors: Rex Faraday, Jamie Huang, Don Judge, Woody Yocum, Bob Hathcock * Creative Checkers: Candy Kugel, Rick Broas, Vincent Kafarelli * Track Reading: Michael Edmonds * Checker: Peter Aries * Edited by: Adrienne Brethen, Tony Tedford * Animatic Editors: Stavros Stavropoulos, Morgan Turner * Music by: David Ricard & Jack Livesky - for Duotone Audio Group Ltd. * Music Supervisor: Jack Livesey * Project Director: Arminda Figuerod * Associate Marketing Manager: Sharon Abramzon * Main Title Director: Tony Kluck * Main Title Animation Director: Kwan Chul Lee * Scholastic Financial Executive: Diane Vilagi * Scholastic Post Production Manager: Eric Black * Scholastic Business Affairs Executive: Andrea D. Sporer * Scholastic Legal Affairs Executive: Margo Baender * Assistant to Deborah Forte: Suzanne L. Launchaire * Assistant to Creative Executive: Tiffany Aguilar * Production Assistants: Patricia Lee, Nisa Contreras, David Bates Jr., Cecilia Chien * Voice Director: Susan Blu * Re-Recording Mixer: George Meyer * Foley Artist & Recordist: Dick Maitland * Audio Mixed at: hsr|hy * Recording Facilities: Hacienda Post * Overseas Supervisor: Simon Ward-Horner * Live Action Segments Produced and Directed by: David McGoldrick * Overseas Animation Services by: Yeson Animation Studios * The events, characters and firms depicted in this program are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual firms, is purely coincidental. * Scholastic Entertainment Inc. is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purpose of copyright and other laws in all countries throughout the world * This program is protected under the laws of the United States and other Countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution * © 2004 Scholastic Entertainment inc. * All rights reserved. Scholastic, Maya & Miguel, and associated logos are trademarks of Scholastic Inc. * Scholastic * Produced in Association with: PBS Category:Scholastic Category:End Credits Category:PBS Category:PBS Kids Go! Category:PBS Kids